


For the Love of All Things

by ThePriceYouPay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addict!Sam, Anal Sex, And angst, Angel Mating, Angels In The Bunker, Bondage, Children, Dean is an alcoholic, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Enemas, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Pregnancy, Lots of Sex, Lots of both, M/M, Magical Drugs, Multi, OCs - Freeform, OOC Gabriel, OOC Lucifer - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, Pregnant Cas, Pregnant Gabe, Sex, Smut, Tags Are Hard, There's lots of sex, Watersports (briefly), Weird Angel Biology, Wing Kink, Wings, just read it, lots of kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePriceYouPay/pseuds/ThePriceYouPay
Summary: Based off of a long-standing, ongoing roleplay between a friend and I. No end in sight. Enjoy.
I don't own the SPN characters, blah blah blah, you all know that they're way too awesome to be possessed by any of us.





	1. A Spell

Sam knocked on the door. "Gabriel?" A muffled answer was heard, and he opened the door gingerly. Things had been... awkward, to say the least. Ever since Chuck had brought Gabriel back to help fight Amara, he'd been staying at the Bunker. Sam generally avoided him at all costs, but he was on a mission.

Gabriel was lying on his bed, watching some crappy procedural cop show, and practically buried in candy wrappers. "Hey, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dude, this place is a mess. And don't call me that.."

He smirked. "Sure thing, Sammy. So what did you come here for? Are you finally ready to give in to my good looks?"

Sam huffed, mildly disgusted. "No. We think we found a way to stop Amara."

Gabe sat up, expression turning serious. "How?"

"It's a spell. We found it in this." He dropped a thick, leather bound book on the bedside table. Gabriel shuddered; the raw energy coming off it was enough to make his skin prickle.

"That's some old world magic there.. What does the spell call for? What does it do?"

Sam rubbed his face. "It takes alot of stuff that we don't have... It calls for holy oil and the blood of the caster, which won't be a problem, but then it calls for burnt acacia from the Promised Land, the ashes of a murderer, bone of a minor saint, a ton of rare herbs..."

"Well, I can help you guys get all that. Then what?" 

"Well, that's not all we need. It also requires a primary feather from an angel, but when we asked Cas about it, he freaked out and took off." 

Gabe flushed slightly. "Oh. Yeah, uh, I can see why. You basically asked him to yank out a grace-filled pubic hair."

Sam stared. "Wait, what?"

"Well, it's hard to explain.. Angel wings are a very intimate part of the anatomy.. Only relatives, caretakers, or bonded mates touch each other's wings, and even then it's something special."

"...Oh."

Gabe backtracked. "But I mean, it's for a spell, soooo, I can give you a feather. It's nothing. Really." He attempted a playful smirk. "But you'll owe me, Samuel."

Sam scowled."Samuel? Really?"


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam sees Gabriel's wings.

Gabe zapped them to a clearing a few miles from the Bunker. Sam stumbled, disoriented. "Why are we here?"

Gabe grinned. "Room to spread out."

"What do you- oh my God."

Gabriel laughed, flexing his broad golden wings. "Just call me Gabriel."

Sam didn't bother giving him a bitchface, too entranced by the six glorious appendages before him. They blocked out a good part of the sky.

Gabe was secretly terrified. He'd never shown a human his wings before- and showing them to Sam Winchester? He was crazy. He'd tormented the brothers endlessly, and now he was showing Sam his greatest weakness, the most delicate part of him. His wings shivered slightly.

"Are they...Can I touch them?" Sam was stepping up to the massive wings even as he asked. They looked like metal. Like gold. The reflection of the sun glancing off of them was blinding. He pushed his hand into them tensely, expecting them to be hard, cold and sharp, like weapons. As it were, he gasped in awe when his hand sunk into the softest material he'd ever felt. "They're warm..."

Gabe tried to hide the shudders that wracked through him. "Uh. Yes." Sam was so distracting.. His huge, freaky giant hands were carding through his feathers so gently... Which was not what he expected, least of all from Moose Man.  _Focus, Gabriel._ "So, yeah. Pretty sweet, aren't they?" 

"They're the most beautiful things I've ever seen.. Gabriel, they're amazing!" Sam ran his fingers through the little gold feathers closest to him with near religious reverence.

Gabe blushed darkly, caught completely off guard. "Y-you really think so?"

Sam smiled radiantly, still petting the wings. "Absolutely!"

At this rate, Gabriel's wings were acting of their own volition; arching and pressing into Sam's touch, fluffed with pleasure. He chirped in a mixture of happiness and embarrassment- and snapped his mouth closed, wide eyed.

Sam stared. "Did you just... chirp?

"N-no! ...Yes. I.. it's a sign of.. happiness..."

"Oh. " Sam kept petting the gorgeous feathers, entranced by the way they reacted- all the little down was fluffing and poking out beneath the main feathers, making them even softer to the touch.

Gabe was trying not to squirm, or worse, moan. His pants were getting tighter by the minute, and Sam didn't seem inclined to stop. "So, uh, you need a primary. That's one of the long ones on the end. Just go ahead and, uh, yank it out."

Sam looked up, concern flashing across face. "Won't it hurt you?"

"Well, yeah. Just do it quick."

Sam swallowed, taking hold of the nearest lovely feather, nearly as long as his forearm. "Ok. You ready?"

Gabe rolled his eyes. "Do it, Sam."

Sam yanked hard, the vein of the feather sliding out of it's sheath of flesh, blood welling after it. Gabe flinched and sucked in a breath, swearing. Sam winced in sympathy.

"Sorry..." He examined the shimmering feather, carefully wiping off the blood from the quill. 

Gabriel pulled his wings in to rub at the sore little hole where his feather had been. "It's fine. They grow back."

Sam resumed petting his lower set of wings, wishing he had some paper to take notes and draw a diagram. 

Gabe shivered again, quickly reminded of the growing pleasure, and blushed. "Heya Sammy-shine, remember what I said about wings and intimacy?" 

Sam pulled away quickly. "Oh god, sorry I-" His eyes narrowed as he took in Gabe's embarrassed form. "You're enjoying this." He crowded the smaller man in, taking advantage of his comparably towering height, and buried both hands in feathers, tugging lightly.

Gabe moaned, looking up at him.

Sam's voice dropped to a low rumble. "Is this what you want, Gabriel?"

Gabriel nodded mutely, body flushed.

Their lips met in a rough kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. FYI, I don't have a beta for any of this, so all mistakes are my own for the whole fic.


	3. Marked (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some smut.

Gabriel thought he was dying. That was the only explanation for having Sam's tongue down his throat. The guy kissed like he was eating Gabe alive. He moaned as Sam bit his lip, and wrapped his wings around the taller man. 

Sam was definitely conflicted- this was the being that had killed his brother hundreds of times. But this felt too good to just dismiss.. Sam wanted, Sam took. He tugged the angel's hair back and sucked a bruise into his neck.

Gabe pulled away regretfully, immediately missing Sam's insane warmth. 

Sam frowned. "What?"

"Um.. could we maybe continue this at the Bunker?"

Sam blinked, relieved. "Sure."

Gabe snapped them into Sam's bedroom and was immediately pushed down onto the bed. "Eager, are we?"

"Shut up or I'm going downstairs to make a sandwich."

Gabe grinned, then moaned as Sam did something incredible with his mouth. "You wouldn't miss out on this, would you?"

"You need to stop talking." Sam reclaimed his rapidly bruising lips.

Having Gabe moaning beneath him was definitely doing things to Sam- and his wings, god. They were beautiful. He touched the glossy feathers again and drew back immediately, checking for signs of injury. "Oh jeez, did I hurt you?"

"What? No.."

"But.. it's wet..."

Gabe flushed darkly. "Oh.. that's just oil..."

Sam frowned in confusion. "Oil?"

"It's for grooming. It comes from glands..."

Sam hesitantly rubbed the slick feathers again. "Oh.. Why is there so much of it?"

"Because I'm t-turned on..."

Sam's brow scrunched as he processed this information, then a devilish grin stretched across his face. "I see... so you're getting wet for me?"

Gabe turned beet red. "Shut up, Sam!"

Sam laughed and shrugged out of his plaid over shirt, then pulled off his undershirt, revealing thick, toned muscles marred by the occasional scar.

Gabe whistled. "Damn if that isn't the sweetest piece of candy I've ever seen."

Sam rolled his eyes and yanked Gabriel's shirt over his head. "Strip."

Gabe did so, and gasped softly when Sam immediately bent down to kiss his slightly pudgy tummy. 

"Cute.."

"Shut up."

Sam shrugged and undid the button on his fly, then tugged his pants and boxers down with one fluid motion.

Gabe couldnt resist staring- the man was huge. His uncut cock was just a little wider than his own, but easily double the length, and Gabe could feel the oil leaking from his glands dribbling down his back.

Sam grinned. "Like what you see?"

"Shut your mouth and get that thing in me right now!"

Sam laughed and tugged Gabe's underwear down, pausing to lick a drop of salty precome from the tip of his cock. He then slicked his fingers in oil and teased around the rim of Gabe's hole, smiling when the angel made a choked sound and pushed against his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you haven't figured it out yet, the first part is pretty Sabriel-centric. Relax, there's plot to go through first, but there will be porny Dean/Cas sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so the first chapter is short. Sue me, I got it started.


End file.
